Flor
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Si Austria biene suiza le dara una flor y... tal vez un beso...


kon'nichiwa! minna-san ne ne que tal? mmm SIGUIENTE ABOMINACIÓN TERMINADA xDDDDD hehehe es un fic austria x suiza (si no te gusta pa' fuera xD)

hehehe

**Declaimer: mmm no es mia la serie TwT**

mmm bye! chi fuera

**Flor**

El día era soleado, y de múltiples colores, puesto que era primavera. En todo el entorno habían campos tupidos de flores, colores pastel, brillantes y pálidos. Cubrían todo el campo de norte a sur, en la bella Suiza. Con un celeste cielo despejado de tormentas, le daban una cálida sensación de paz… oh bella primavera floreada.

Suiza por su parte… estaba nervioso; ya que se acababa de enterar de cierta personita, lo iba a visitar por una razón descocida ¿tal vez para molestar...? Esto no paso por alto de su pequeña hermana. Divertida se reía de su hermano tratando de encontrar algo que impresionara a Austria. Por su parte Suiza solo buscaba como loco algo, algo barato y lindo difícil de encontrar ¿no…?

Hasta que… ¡eso era! Estaban en primavera después de todo ¿no…? ¡Una flor! Eso era lo que le regalaban los chicos a la que les gustaba… aguarda… ¡solo a las chicas! Ese era el pequeño detalle que le rondaba en la cabeza. Pero ya que. Eso era lo que tenía en mente, eso le daría a Austria.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en esa hermosa flor de tantos pétalos de un rosa pastel, con toques de un fucsia brillante. Con una caída en forma un tanto acampanada. Un tallo verde Brillante un poco curvado. Dos pequeñas hojas verdes en el tallo; sin olvidar dos pequeñitas extensiones del tallo que salían delgadas en forma de pequeños y muy enrollados espirales.

Que importa si era de chicas recibir una flor, era un barato y lindo regalo, tan sencillamente tacaño como su querido Austria.

El consejero de Suiza fue al campo, donde le aviso al rubio que ya había llegado "esa" persona. El de ojos de esmeralda paso sus manos por su cabello organizándolo un poco.

Se levanto del pequeño montecito cubierto de pasto, corto la flor y avanzo con el hombre que vino a buscarlo.

Estaba feliz, pero no debía dejárselo ver a Austria. De aseguro este se aprovecharía y le sacaría algo como dinero. Ambos siendo tan tacaños saben que el dinero es muy importante ¿no?

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con su amigo de la infancia. Aquel con el que fingía no haber sido cercano nunca. ¿Porque…? Eso quien sabe. ¿Cuestiones personales? Lo más probable. En todo caos digo caso el de cabellos oscuros estaba aquí sin una razón del todo clara.

- Suiza… - no engañan a nadie aunque se miren con "desprecio"

- ¿Qué haces aquí Austria?

- Mm ¿que uno no puede venir a un lugar cuando quiere? Digo, o ¿crees que te saldré caro?- se miraron con disgusto mutuamente, pero qué más da, llevan así un par de años.

- Está bien. Pero, porque no vamos, bueno… ¿al campo?

- me parece bien… el campo de primavera es hermoso en Suiza…- no, esas palabras no. En sus mentes reapareció ese fugaz recuerdo, de una primavera en especial. Un hermoso campo, lleno de bellas flores, con un brillante y hermoso cielo. _" ¡Ne! El campo de primavera es hermoso en Suiza" _el pequeño Austria en la espalda de un gruñón y pequeño Suiza… _"no se me hace muy especial en realidad… ¡que exagerado!"_

La sonrisa entre soñadora y amarga de Austria saco a ambos de sus pensamientos

- bueno, pues vamos

- puff si…

Caminaron por el pueblo, viendo toda esa gente que vivía feliz sin muchos inconvenientes, era acogedor. Tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba a Austria, gente, compañía. Cuando ya llegaron se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el fresco y verde pasto pastel.

- Austria… bueno, yo… - la voz del rubio era cortada y nerviosa, un poco cómico ante los ojos del castaño oscuro- am yo… tengo un regalo para ti.

- ah ¿si? Solo espero que no sea como el de navidad…- ciertamente el regalo de navidad que le dio el oji esmeralda a Austria fue un poco descortés. No todos los días se recibe una cuenta de 2'000,000 de euros falsa que casi te infarta.

- Baka… no esto es diferente. Pero te advierto que no me preocupe por el precio; quiero decir que es lo más barato que encontré- "advirtió" fingiendo desinterés con altanería.

- Hum eso era obvio, tu situación económica es peor que la mía

-grrr calla... - lo miro con odio, como le molestaba esa distancia…- toma… es para ti- con cuidado y nerviosismo le entrego la delicada flor. Por su parte el castaño quedo tan sorprendido que se olvido de fingir, alegre y conmovido abrazó muy sonriente al rubio que para ahora ya tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

- Q…que ¿¡qué rayos haces!

- Es una hermosa flor… aunque no tanto como tu…- lo ultimo lo susurro al oído del otro

- Que… ¡¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, ne Suiza… no es justo, si para ti esto es muy poco dame algo mas…

- ¡No te aproveches!

- Bésame…

Enseguida el rubio entro en shock…. ¿Qué acaso su ex amigo había dicho eso? No lo dijo… el amor de su vida…

- Bésame… solo te pido eso…- acorto la distancia entre ambos, suspiro mesclando su respiración con el otro, nostálgico miro al oji esmeralda, que sin pensar acortaba mas la distancia.

-Yo…- un dedo detuvo su boca… no necesitaban hablar, no mas… solo, sentir los labios del otro.

Sus corazones agitados gritaban el nombre del otro, desesperados; con la respiración alterada. Poco a poco sus labios se rozaron en silencio. Sus cuerpos sincronizados se estremecieron, y con delicadeza el castaño, unió sus labios. Demostrando todos esos sentimientos reprimidos con el tiempo. Se deleitaron con el suave sabor del otro, la húmeda sensación moviéndose lento. Con cariño, amabilidad y cuidado. Sus respiraciones se ahogaban en la boca del otro y sus lenguas se rozaban dejando escapar inocentes suspiros. Poco a poco el beso se profundizó jugando en sus bocas… un roze que por mucho tiempo habían querido ambos en sus vidas…

Se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo se saliva uniéndolos. Mientras una mano se entrelazaba a un lado y con la otra se abrazaban.

- Te amo…- susurro en su oído

- Yo… yo también te amo… Austria…

_ **hehe que tal? minna! diganme si les gusto TwT**

**REVIEWS? *carita de perrito* u_u**


End file.
